


Day one; tattoo shop/flower shop AU

by Poketrash48



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poketrash48/pseuds/Poketrash48
Summary: Thought I'd try out the writing challenge to get back into writing.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Day one; tattoo shop/flower shop AU

CW: Bit of blood  


It was a quiet day in the shop for Lex, December wasn’t really the biggest sale month for him. His store was empty aside from him and his plants, music playing softly from overhead. He hummed as he misted down his plants.

The bell rang softly; a customer. “Oh, hello! I’m in the back! I’ll be there in a minute if you need help!” Lex said as he put the spray bottle down.  
“Take you time, I ain’t anyone special.” A familiar voice said.

As Lex rounded the counter a smile blossomed on his face. “Pablo! Long time no see, how’s it-,” Lex froze at the sight of his friend. His normal red and black hoodie torn to shreds, his white undershirt stained with mud, his hair more ruffled and messy than usual, and a small, dried bit of blood coming from his nose. “Oh...oh boy, what, uh, what happened?” Lex was at his side in an instant, tilting Pablo’s chin up with his finger as his thumb wiped a bit of mud off his face.

“Nothin’ special, just got roughed up a bit coming home from work.” He shrugged, flashing a grin in hopes to break the worried look on Lex’s face. “Come on, s’ not like I’m dead, you don’t have to look so worried.”

Lex sighed, vines started to grow down from where his right arm used to be. “You gotta be more careful; I won’t always be here to heal you.” The vines slowly formed into an arm, a flower bud on the tip of his pointer finger.

Pablo sighed. “I know.” He said, shoving his hands into his pants pockets.

Lex raised his newly grown arm over Pablo’s head, the flower bloomed and a golden colored powder started to shower down on him. The cuts and scrapes he had were healed closed, but the mud still stained his skin and clothes. “Thanks man, I owe ya one.”

“Just be careful next time, ok? I don’t like seeing you hurt.”

“I’ll try, I promise.” Lex ruffled his hair before letting the vines that made up his arm shrivel up and wither away, disappearing as fast as it appeared.


End file.
